


Knotty Videos

by CharWright5



Series: Feeling Knotty [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (sort of), Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Begging, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Camboy Stiles Stilinski, College Student Stiles, Dirty Talk, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Lawyer Derek Hale, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Very very super minor background references to former Theo/ Liam, vocal bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: Alpha Derek Hale doesn't appreciate his assistant telling him he needs to get laid. He's perfectly fine by himself, more interested in his job as a divorce attorney. Still, he takes her advice to “get off” by seeking out something online—despite knowing that wasn't what she meant—and finding an Omega who fulfills Derek's every desire and fantasy as he films himself.





	Knotty Videos

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've been wondering why no one has ever done an ABO camboy/porn AU for literal YEARS and then I randomly tweeted about how I'm actually gonna write this one day (despite not having anything resembling a ~plot~) and the wonderful twitter gift that is SterekFeels (who had been threatening to commission me for _months_ ) gave me the excuse I needed to actually write it.
> 
> Title is dumb and a result of terrible mutuals on twitter who encourage my terrible ideas.
> 
> Also, Derek's profession and attitude about it may have possibly been inspired by a Hallmark Channel Christmas movie but whatever, Luke MacFarlane is pretty, that movie is great, and _CHRISTMAS_.
> 
> Also also shout out to that random twink I stumbled upon for the inspiration behind Stiles and his videos. You are a godsend and I hope you continue to enjoy yourself as much as you clearly seem to. And for every other twink out there who enjoys Bad Dragon products: good on ya (and in ya), Mates!

“You,” Erica Reyes began then paused, standing with her hip cocked out and an accusing finger pointed in her boss' direction. “Need to get your knot wet.”

A long suffering sigh left Derek Hale as he slipped his glasses off his nose, placing them on top of the deposition he'd been reading, and pinched the bridge of his nose with his eyes screwed shut tight. He wondered why, out of all the personal assistants on the planet, he had been cursed with this one, only to realize there was no point in trying to figure that out, just like there was no point in reminding Erica—again—that his personal life was not part of her professional one.

“No, I don't,” he grumbled, now rubbing at his forehead as he felt the stress of...well, of _everything_ really, building up right at the front of his skull. “I'm perfectly fine.”

“Then why do you look constipated all the time?”

He dropped his hand and gave her a withering look at that, taking in her outfit choice of tiny gray skirt and tiny gray blazer with a tiny white shirt under, all of which when combined with the big blonde curls, red lips, and dark eyeshadow, made her look like the porn version of a personal assistant. Not that Derek would bother pointing that out, considering the last time he had—as well as the fact that she was opening herself up for harassment of some form—she'd made it more than clear that he had no right to dictate what she could and could not wear.

He hadn't even bothered bringing up the workplace dress code, knowing there'd be no use in that either. Sometimes it was just easier to let her win, a fact he'd repeatedly learned growing up as the only boy amongst three kids.

“I'm fine,” he repeated gruffly, aggravated and letting it be known. Not that he doubted for a second that Erica wasn't already aware of his moods, not after working together for three years now. Which was probably why she had burst into his office with that declaration over his needing to get laid.

Which, admittedly, he sort of did.

He'd never confess that, not out loud and certainly not to her, but...to himself, yes, Derek could acknowledge that it'd been a while. Too long a while. So long that he had no clue how long a while it actually was.

Shit.

He kept the epiphany to himself though and completely off his face, staring deadpan at Erica as she rolled her eyes—and her entire head—huffing at him.

“The more you say you're fine, the less I believe you.”

“Sounds like your problem,” Derek rebutted, smirking as he picked his glasses up and slid them back on. He gave her a dismissive wave then grabbed the deposition he'd been reading before she'd barged in, hoping she'd take the hint and leave.

But in true Erica fashion, she didn't, kitten heels managing to click on the short carpet of his office as she stalked her way over to his desk. For a Beta, she had the obstinate attitude and determination of the worst kind of Alpha, leaning down on the large oak furniture and glaring down at him like she owned the place, rather than the fact that she was trying to intimidate her Alpha superior. That kind of ballsiness had been what first endeared Derek to her, was the reason why Laura had put the blonde as his assistant in the first place, knowing there was no way he could scare her into quitting. Now it was just fucking annoying.

“Alphas have needs, Big Guy. Even you,” she stated, volume low but voice firm, and he peered up at her over the top of thick black rims, unamused. “Trust me, you and everyone else in this office would be a lot better off if you would just find a nice little Omega and stick your knot in 'em a few times.”

It was Derek's turn to roll his entire head, reaching under his glasses to rub at his tired eyes. She made the entire thing sound entirely too easy and he supposed that theoretically it was. Just go out to a bar or club, find someone attractive, bring them home, have sex. Hell, these days, he didn't even need to go out, not with the plethora of apps dedicated to just finding someone to fuck. But for him, those things weren't an option. He'd never been a casual guy, had never done one night stands or no-strings sex or friends with benefits. For him, sex usually came with a relationship.

And for him, it had been a while since his last relationship.

Still, he wasn't desperate enough to hit up Tinder or Grinder or whatever-er just to “get his knot wet”, as Erica had so politely and eloquently put it.

Staring his assistant in the eye, he gave her a hard look and carefully enunciated each word as he practically growled them out. “I. Am. Fine.”

“You. Are. Lying,” she replied in the same exact tone, never intimidated, never back down from him.

Annoying. As. Fuck.

Erica straightened up with a sigh, hand running through long blonde curls before she folded her arms, hip cocked out once more. “I know that I'm _just_ your assistant, but over the years, I like to think I've also become one of the very few friends you've actually got.”

Derek opened his mouth to argue only to immediately close it once more, hating that once again she had a point. His friend circle was limited to his two sisters, Erica, her Mate Boyd, and a paralegal named Isaac Lahey that worked under him. Every now and then his uncle Peter was included on that list but considering the fact that he'd walked in on said uncle recently fucking Derek's—now former—housekeeper into the couch, he was currently off it.

“And as your friend,” Erica went on, staring down at him with a grave expression that generally meant trouble when she wore it. “I am highly, highly, _highly_ recommending that you go out there and get some. As soon as possible would be nice.”

Not one to back down either, Derek just stared right back at her with a serious look of his own, a single eyebrow cocked in disbelief. “I have three affidavits from three sworn witnesses who are all willing to testify that my client was abused at the hands of his soon-to-be ex-Mate and an injunction to file nullifying a Pre-Mating Agreement and you want me to go get laid instead?”

Erica threw her arms in the air in exasperation and huff as they slapped against her thighs. “Well, not right this second, no,” she replied with a silent 'duh' hidden in her tone. “But it _is_ Friday and the courts are closing in an hour, meaning that injunction can't be filed, much less seen by a judge, until Monday morning at the earliest. So after you do your whole workaholic thing—” She gestured with a sweep of the hand in front of her “--consider going out on Saturday or going online or _something_ in order to get off, alright? Please. I will get down on my knees and beg you if I have to.” She folded her hands together under her chin and Derek gave her a disgusted look.

“No thank you. Save that for Boyd.”

She snorted. “Fine. I'll stay on my feet, but I am _telling you_ : go get some.”

“And I am telling _you_ that you have about five seconds to get out of my office or you'll be spending the weekend looking for another job.”

She let out a “pfft” and waved a dismissive hand at him, but still didn't push her luck, turning on a heel and exiting with a swish of her hips. As soon as the door closed behind her, Derek removed his glasses and tossed them on the desk before slumping back in his chair and rubbing at his forehead once more, still trying to stave off a headache. He was pent up in more than one way but there was zero chance he was letting go without something more.

And since getting laid wasn't about to happen anytime soon, he may as well try to relieve the rest of his stress by handling this heavy case.

So with a sigh, he put his glasses on once more and got back to it, determined to have that injunction ready long before the courts opened on Monday.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Derek had been called a workaholic countless times over the past four years or so, usually in a disparaging manner. Yet Derek failed to see the problem with such a title. As a divorce attorney, he was helping people during the darkness period of their life, countless broken hearts and angry attitudes coming through his office. He felt as though it was his job to make the transition from “Mated” to “single” as painless as possible. It was bad enough that a Mating had fallen apart in the first place; the actual divorce and any settlements didn't need to be dragged out.

Of course there were times when he himself purposely dragged things out, such as his current case where the Omega he was representing had been abused at the hands of his former Alpha Mate and filing for divorce meant he'd be left with nothing thanks to the Pre-Mating Agreement he'd been tricked into signing. Derek had been pouring over statutes and laws and previous judgments, then had his investigator Braeden Micheals go out and try to find some sort of evidence of wrongdoing to back up the photos his client had brought him. It was more complicated than his usual cases, but it lit a fire under him that had him determined not to lose, no matter the number of hours it took.

Not that he was ever _not_ motivated to win, but this case in particular...it would've been an extremely hard pill to swallow if his client didn't get what he deserved after all he'd been through.

So Friday night was spent in his loft, rereading affidavits and case logs and going over that PMA with a fine tooth comb—again—keeping him up past midnight. Saturday was spent typing up the injunction he'd need to present on Monday morning and calling in a favor with a judge he'd gotten to know over the years of being in her courtroom, that way his argument would be heard and his injunction signed as soon as possible.

When he finally wrapped on Saturday night, he was weary and mentally exhausted. He ordered in take-out, ate on his couch surrounded by books and case logs he'd stacked up, then showered to wash the stress away.

Which turned out to be both a good idea and the worst one ever.

Good because now he was clean and the pulsating water coming from the shower head was beating the tension out of his neck and back.

Bad because now he was feeling revitalized and getting a second wind. Sort of, anyway. The drowsiness he'd been feeling was worn away, but he wasn't awake or alert enough to actually go out or do anything. He just knew that his previous plan of getting in bed and half-napping, half-watching TV wasn't gonna happen.

Shit.

As he dried off and changed into a pair of well-worn and well-loved sweats, his mind unhelpfully brought up Erica's words during her tirade the day before:

“ _So after you do your whole workaholic thing, consider going out on Saturday or going online or_ something _in order to get off, alright?_ ”

He smeared a hand over his face, the rasp of his trimmed beard scratching against his palm hitting his ears. There was no way he was going out, to get laid or otherwise. He couldn't even summon the energy or enough of a fuck to hit up the gym of his apartment building. Going out trolling for sex...

Not happening.

Going online however...

Shuffling through to his bedroom, he snatched his iPad up from where he'd left it on his nightstand before flopping down onto the bed itself. Technically he was doing as Erica suggested, going online, getting off. Granted it had been implied he'd go online to some random hook-up site and get off with an actual person in real life, but that wasn't something he was interested in even when in a good, more awake mood. So going online, finding porn, and getting off with his own hand seemed to be his best—and only acceptable—option.

Although he wasn't sure how acceptable Erica would find it. Or anyone else really. Porn was one of those things that, to him and those around him, was something done in secret. Everyone does it, no one talks about it, something shameful to be hidden. Dark deeds done in dark places.

Or maybe he was a giant prude.

No matter what, he wasn't a fan of the idea of any of the nosy busybodies in his life finding out _exactly_ how he'd spent his Saturday night, he noted as he unlocked the tablet and made sure he was connected to the wifi. So when he opened the Safari app, he switched over to the private browser, knowing his history wouldn't be saved so there was no risk of any of the invasive females in his life finding anything when they grabbed his iPad without permission, as they were all apt to do.

He really needed a new circle of friends.

New tab open, Derek's finger hovered over the keyboard on the touchscreen, trying to figure out how best to go about things. He wasn't a porn connoisseur by any means, often too tired or too busy to even bother looking anything up. But still, he'd had enough solo sessions in high school and college to figure out what he liked and didn't, what got him off and what got him tilting his head in confusion. It was probably more vanilla than some of the shit that he'd come across—or even just heard about—but it worked for him.

Honestly, just thinking about it had him twitching in his sweats and he took it as further proof that it had been _way_ too long since he'd given his cock any sort of attention. He shifted where he was sitting on his bed, pillows propped behind his back perfectly, then began typing in the search bar.

' _male omega fingering self porn_ '

Not the most eloquent of things, not super dirty, probably super basic and lame but...

But at that moment, it was what Derek wanted to see. He wanted to watch an Omega's hole stretch and gape as it tried to take something in and hold it. He wanted to watch an Omega get wetter and their slick drip out, soaking their balls and thighs and hands. He wanted to watch an Omega fall apart under their own ministrations without some other Alpha getting in the way. Probably added to the fantasy of the whole thing, allowing him to pretend that the Omega was doing it just for him, that it was _his_ Omega teasing and crying out and coming. Last thing he wanted was the presence of another Alpha—whether it was their voice, fingers, or knot—taking him out of the fantasy. Defeated the purpose of what he was trying to do.

The first link was to a list of videos on a pornsite all tagged ' _omega fingering himself_ ' and Derek tapped to open it. The site's layout was dark, shades of black and gray, the site's logo across the top with a rainbow starburst stamp that said ' _GAY_ ' on it. Worked for Derek. He figured he identified as something close to pan, but at the moment, he was looking for a guy to get off to. This seemed the best way to go about it.

Scrolling down, Derek took in the thumbnails of various videos, their titles underneath. ' _Straight Alpha Fingered by Gay Omega_ ', ' _Omega Self-Suck_ ', ' _Daddy Omega Fingers Self_ ', ' _Needy Omega Milks His Alpha_ ', ' _Femboi Omega Fingered and Fisted_ '. Yeah, not what he wanted.

The next page was just as useless so he clicked on a related link. Better, a lot more solo stuff like what he was looking for. He scrolled past thumbnail images of Omega's with fingers in their own holes, some with others touching them, a few repeats of what he'd seen under the last tag, a few new videos. His cock twitched in his sweats once more and he felt the warmth of arousal flood him, not fighting it for the first time in a long time.

It took him a couple pages but he finally found a video that seemed interesting enough to watch. The thumbnail featured an Omega bent over, the camera directly behind him, showing only his legs and ass with one hand pulling a cheek to expose his hole. It was only a minute and a half long, but Derek figured it would at least be a good start if nothing else. Clicking the caption—the self-explanatory ' _Fingering my young tight omega hole_ '—he waited as the next page loaded, ignoring the ad for a SnapChat type app that was solely for hook-ups, baiting him with the promise of a horny Omega near him desperate for sex.

Derek was sure that there was, but he wasn't about to fall for their bullshit, enter a credit card number, or risk a virus on his tablet by clicking the banner. Fuck that. He might've been a little horny himself, but he wasn't dumb.

When the page finished loading, he tapped the play button on the video's thumbnail, turning the iPad sideways when the clip took up the whole screen. It began with a shot of a bathroom counter, peach walls and pink marble counter. A couple seconds later, the Omega came into view, only visible from the waist down. He bent over in front of the camera, his back twisted as he apparently tried to check to make sure the camera or phone or whatever he was using was picking up what he was trying to show, to make sure he was centered in the shot. Satisfied, he grabbed his cheek to pull it, exposing himself much as he had in the thumbnail.

Derek's eyes zeroed right in on it, taking note of how it shone in the dimly lit bathroom, clearly already wet. There was a slight gap as he held himself open, his entrance winking. A few seconds of this before the Omega began rubbing the tip of his middle finger over it, teasing himself, spreading his wetness, before he slipped the finger inside.

His cock twitched more, starting to fill, Derek's skin growing hot. He sank down on his bed, slouching, holding the tablet up on his torso as he watched the finger move in and out of the Omega's hole, watched it get wetter every time it slipped out. He alternated between fingering himself and pulling his cheek to show his hole off, eventually moved up to two fingers, then three, then...

Then Derek raised an eyebrow. Because it was boring. Sure, it was—mostly—what he'd been looking for but...the Omega was practically silent. His breathing was a little shaky and he let out a pleased hum every now and then but for the most part...nothing. Boring.

Letting out a sigh, Derek paused the video then hit ' _done_ ' in order to minimize it, disappointed. No, he wasn't a porn connoisseur or someone who frequented in watching it but he still knew what he was into, and it wasn't silence. No, he preferred vocal Omegas, ones who moaned, whined, begged, pleaded, cried out his name, called him “Alpha”. This wasn't one of them.

Thumbing down, he clicked on the next video image that caught his attention, this Omega on his back with his knees drawn up to his chest, reaching around to play with his hole. But the same thing happened with this one: no noises from the Omega himself, other than the squelching of his slick around his finger and hole.

So Derek scrolled down to check those related videos, found something else that looked interesting, only to find it had no audio at all. He muttered to himself about what the point would be in uploading that as he viewed thumbnails for those similar clips, trying his luck with another video.

Then another.

And another.

At this point, he was soft and barely in the mood but it had also become a personal mission to actually find something decent to watch. He may not jerk off to it, just check it out and rest assured that not every video of an Omega trying to get himself off was absolute shit and...yeah, he needed a new word for “boring”.

Lame?

Uninspiring?

Ho-hum?

He knew it was just porn and it wasn't that deep yet he couldn't help the overwhelming disappointment in the options he was given.

Fuck, Erica had a point. He really _did_ need to get laid. _Badly_.

For that moment though...

Derek clicked through another couple videos, none of them lasting past the ten second mark as his patience began wearing even thinner. A lot of the recommendations began to repeat themselves, so he had to scroll further down the list, even hitting ' _view more_ ' once all the options were either ones he'd tried or ones that were completely unappealing. He was about to tap the same button when a video finally caught his attention, causing an eyebrow to quirk.

' _Omega Slut Fucking His Hole_ '

Intriguing. As was the thumbnail, now that Derek was giving it a good look. It appeared to be another bathroom video, the bottom part of the screen a black and white speckled countertop, part of a door and a wall featuring a towel rack in the background. But the main focus of the image was clearly the Omega, who was standing with his back to the camera, his left foot propped up on the counter, right hand pulling at his left cheek to show off his open hole.

His cock gave an interested twitch and he had to admit that the still image of the Omega was fairly enticing. A couple moles formed the shape of a triangle on his left cheek, making the Alpha wonder if the moles continued over the rest of his body, how many there were. His fingers were long, thin, and he wondered if they'd be able to wrap around his cock, how they were feel grabbing at him. His skin was pale, offset by a hint of a maroon sweatshirt near the top of the frame, and Derek imagined marking him up, how hickeys and bruises and bites would show up perfectly against the milky backdrop.

Derek felt himself twitch in his sweats once more and his thumb tapped the image to open the video before he even thought about doing it. Not that he was mad about that. Hell, he'd probably been two seconds away from actually consciously sending that command to his thumb, so really, he couldn't complain about the time he'd saved there.

The video's page loaded and he hit the play button, turning his iPad to portrait style when it was obvious the video was shot that way with a phone. It began playing half a second before it even went full screen, giving Derek a shot of the bathroom, as well as the mystery Omega standing sideways in front of the camera. His head was out of the shot, the camera cutting off just below his shoulders, maroon sweatshirt hanging loosely about him. His cock was already hard, standing out and proud, and Derek caught sight of more moles: a couple on his forearms where his sleeves were pushed up, one down near the curve of his hip,a couple on his thigh. There were also the three on his ass Derek had spotted earlier, the cheeks themselves nice and round, big but not too big, just enough to seem like it would be a nice handful.

Derek found himself fantasizing about grabbing hold, about licking the line of muscle as the Omega onscreen clenched his ass, left hand pulling the front of his sweatshirt—no, a hoodie, judging by the kangaroo pocket in front—up to expose his flat stomach, a hint of abdominal muscles on display, as well as reveal a group of moles on his side that resembled the Little Dipper or Big Dipper—Derek could never tell the two apart. His right hand wrapped around his cock and he began stroking it, panting as he did so.

Fucking perfect. A vocal one.

A smile formed on the Alpha's face as he shuffled down on his bed, his own dick started to thicken up once more. One hand holding the tablet, he reached down and cupped himself through his sweats, squeezing and encouraging the length to get hard.

On screen, the Omega was releasing himself, turning just enough to put his left foot on the counter behind him, right hand reaching across, just like it had been in the thumbnail. His left hand went up, presumably to his mouth to wet his fingers, before reappearing in the shot. Reaching back, he slowly rubbed his finger over his winking hole, the rim spasming with the attention. A small mewl sounded out from the speakers of the iPad and Derek's tongue darted out to wet his lips.

Only taking a few seconds to tease himself, the Omega slipped his index finger inside, letting out a small grunt at the intrusion. He moved it in and out a handful of times then wiggled it about at a rapid pace, panting once more as he worked himself up. When he slipped his finger back out, slick came with it, dripping out his glistening hole, and he swiped it up before bringing his finger up out of sight once more. A satisfied hum sounded out and Derek groaned at the knowledge that the Omega was tasting himself.

Derek was fully hard now, almost aching, and he reached inside his sweats, wrapping his fingers around himself. But he didn't stroke or jerk or move, just held himself, just felt himself pulse against his palm. He drew his knees up to rest the iPad against it, legs spread to give himself some room, eyes fixated entirely on the video before him as the Omega now slipped two fingers inside, groaning at the feel.

Fucking hell, but the sounds the lean male were making had to be the hottest Derek had ever heard, watching as the Omega wiggled them around as he had with just one finger, stretching himself, teasing himself. His panting was getting louder, now tinged with whines, and his right hand came down to stroke his cock.

“ _Fuck,_ ” was breathed out, Derek barely catching it but completely agreeing with the sentiment behind the word, wishing he could do just that with the Omega. Even as his left hand moved, trying to come at himself sideways in order to move better, faster, Derek couldn't be mad at the lost of visual of that hole, turned on by the sounds he was making instead.

Subconsciously, Derek's hand began moving up and down his own dick, a slow glide rather than the fast, half-hearted jerks the Omega was using on himself. Not that it mattered. The Alpha only wanted to take the edge of as his cock began spewing precome and the young man on the screen seemed to be more interested in playing with his prostate.

Moans now joined the panting and whines, the Omega's hips bucking as he tried to chase the pleasure. His knees buckled and he dipped down, nearly falling out of sight of the camera as his hand released his cock to grab hold of his thigh instead. Another breathy swear sounded out, the young man moving so he was turned back to the camera as he had been, allowing Derek to see he was now fucking himself on three fingers. He slipped them out, even more slick trailing out after, gliding down his perineum to his balls.

Fuck, but the sight of how wet the Omega was had Derek leaking his own juices, the copious precome Alphas were predisposed to soaking his cock and making the glide of his hand a whole lot easier. Not that he was paying much attention to himself. No, he was fully engrossed in the way this guy was once again swiping up his own slick and slipping his fingers back inside, three of them once more.

The Omega whined as he played with his prostate more, fingers practically vibrating, before he switched to thrusting them in and out. He spread them on every exit, stretching himself, showing off how open he was, how wet. Derek wanted nothing more than to slide his tongue between those fingers, to taste him at his source, to drive that Omega mad with want and make him beg for it.

As if he could sense it somehow, the Omega cried out, shoving his fingers deep inside, wiggling once more as he hammered that bundle of nerves inside. His panting was harsher, faster, and Derek found his own breathing deepening, his own exhales rasping.

With a swear, the Omega pulled his fingers out and dragged his hoodie up, the front folded and presumably held by his teeth, given the way it didn't fall when he released it with his hand. He turned to face the camera this time and Derek got a good look at those abs, at his smooth hairless stomach and his trimmed pubes, and a smattering of moles across pale skin. This time the Omega put his right foot on the counter, angling himself so that it could be seen when he reached behind himself and slipped his finger back inside.

“ _Oh god_ ,” he cried out and Derek gave himself a squeeze at the rasp in his voice, the whine that colored the end of it. He fucked himself on his fingers a few times before deciding it was too hard and returning to his original position, back to the camera.

Honestly, Derek preferred this one because it gave him a better view, allowed him to see the way those fingers drove in and out at a rapid pace. The Omega was moaning with every thrust, every breath, and Derek's hand froze as he sat entirely enraptured with the Omega.

But all too soon the Omega's hand slowed, fingers slowly pulling out, glob of slick falling out, too. He winked his hole open, shut, open, shut, teased around the rim and gave a whine as he rubbed over it, as he felt how he gaped. Then, he reached over to the camera and the image froze on his bare ass resting on the edge of the counter, his hand just out of view.

Shit.

Derek sat stunned for a long moment before it hit him that the video was over, that there was no more. He almost felt at a loss for what to do now, how to react. Although, the part of him that ran on instincts seemed to know what to do as a growl rumbled up from his chest, clearly pissed and disappointed that the Omega was no longer moving, touching or teasing himself—or teasing Derek, for that matter.

His finger hovered over the screen, tempted to replay, only... Only he felt a twinge of hope, that maybe this _wasn't_ it, that he could find more—preferably of this particular Omega, but he'd settle for any vocal one playing with themselves.

No. No, he wouldn't. There was something about this one, the way he was built, the way he teased...Derek didn't know the guy, had no clue what his face looked like, but those moans were echoing in his head and he just felt...he felt _pulled_ towards him. Stupid really, Derek knew. Most attraction came from scents, not sounds, not to mention that this guy was just some random anonymous Omega on the internet. He probably played with himself and sent it to whoever he'd been dating at the time and then it somehow got posted online. Or maybe he posted it himself in a desperate bid for attention. Maybe it was something he did regularly.

That last thought had Derek hitting the ' _done_ ' button and the image minimizing, had his thumb scrolling down the page to see who uploaded it.

' _MischiefOh_ '

Well, Derek had seen worse usernames.

The blue check-mark and ' _verified_ ' by his name was a good sign though.

Slipping his hand out from his sweats, he tapped on the user, bringing up his profile. The avatar was the same as the thumbnail on that video Derek had just watched, his leg cocked up and cheeks spread, wet hole on display. There was an option to subscribe or add as a friend and Derek was torn between being jealous and impressed at the fact that the guy had over twenty-thousand subscribers and well over eleven million video views.

Damn. Popular guy.

No friends though, for whatever reason.

Checking out the rest of the page, Derek saw that the person behind the account was male, an Omega, twenty-one, and interested in all gender identities and Dynamics. He refused to let himself get excited about that, reminding himself that the only thing even remotely close to knowing where the guy was was a tiny American flag in the corner.

The ' _About Me_ ' was a quick note claiming he was a “ _twenty year old knot-slut in desperate need of being filled, but since I'm single, my toys will have to do ;)_ ”. Again, Derek tamped down that part of him that felt like he could offer something, feeling ridiculous and foolish. He wasn't there to make any sort of a match. He was there to find out if that single video was it or if he'd been lucky enough to stumble upon a goldmine.

Refusing to get distracted by anything else, Derek clicked on the videos link, silently thanking whatever deity existed when it came up that he had a dozen. The first thumbnail featured the back of the Omega kneeling on the floor, leaning forward against what appeared to be a blue plaid comforter, back arched and ass jutted out. His free hand held a knotted dildo near his hole, as though about to breach himself with it and Derek didn't hesitate to bring it up, almost impatient as the page loaded.

Hitting play immediately, Derek was greeted with the sight of the Omega laying on his back with his legs spread, a light blue pillow under his hips to raise them, his face hidden by the angle of his body. The Alpha turned his iPad sideways, taking note of how the camera was currently on the bed, blue plaid underneath. The headboard was nothing special, black and paneled, and from what was visible of the wall, it was a slate gray color. No decorations, no knickknacks visible in the half-second search Derek was willing to put into it. After all, the more important visual was directly in front, grabbing at his ass and displaying a wet pink hole.

Derek's hand shoved inside his sweats, grabbing hold of his own cock without preamble. The length was pulsing, hard, angry at having been forgotten about, and now that he had this Omega in front of him—so to speak—once more, he was gonna make damn sure he used this sight to get himself off.

And hopefully see the younger man get off, too.

The Omega slipped a finger inside himself from behind, gasping, the motion smooth and easy thanks to the natural stretch of an aroused Omega. He thrust it in and out a few times before leaving it fully inside, wriggling it around in the manner he had in the previous video. His breathing was already getting heavy from playing with himself and it was obvious the Omega had a lot of practice with this, had spent a lot of time trying to figure out what he liked and what he didn't.

Was kind of hot, Derek surmised as he gave himself a squeeze, watching as a second finger was quickly added, drawing out another pleased gasp from the man on screen.

The Omega was gasping and groaning, fingers squelching as they moved in and out, as they scissored him. He pulled them out and brought them up to the top of the screen, where it cut off before his face, tasting his own slick, before he went back to fingering his hole. The sounds of his cream were louder now, those long digits of his now wiggling around with a purpose, and he let out a reedy gasp as he seemed to find exactly what he was looking for.

Beads of precome flowed freely from Derek's dick, watching the Omega play with himself, two fingers turning into three, twisting as he stretched himself. The Omega let out a needy whine, pulling at his hole to stretch it, little begging sounds leaving him with every exhale that were so low, Derek almost missed them.

“ _Please, please, please,_ ” the young man breathed out, whining more as he tried to slip his pinky inside.

Holy fuck.

Derek's hand began stroking himself slowly, barely even aware of the action, as he sat completely glued, enraptured, ensnared by this panting, whining Omega as he fucked his hole with his fingers at a rapid pace.

The image on the screen changed, obviously edited, the Omega now leaning against his bed as he knelt on the floor. His hole was winking at the camera, set low on the ground, those same moles visible that Derek had spotted in the previous video. Slick dripped down, over his taint, onto his balls, and the Alpha wanted to follow it with his tongue, wanted to lap it up on his way to the source before indulging in the taste of it. The way this Omega had whined on just his fingers, he had to be even needier on someone's tongue, on their dick, on their knot.

Derek was dying to find out first hand.

Fingers immediately went inside, two of them thrusting and scissoring, a third joining not long after, then finally that fourth made its way past the tight rim. The Omega was groaning non-stop at this point, every panted exhale a moan, his hips moving back and forth as he rode those digits of his. He twisted his hand so that his thumb could rub his perineum, stimulating his prostate from the outside, and he breathed out a swear that went straight to Derek's dick, making it twitch in his hole.

His fingers wriggled again, hard, fast, rubbing at his walls before he pulled them out, hole pulsing, dripping. He let himself come down, lowering himself so he was seated on his legs, ass thrust back to the camera. Reaching out of the shot, he grabbed something off the bed then held it behind himself, showing it off to whoever was watching him. The dildo was probably a good eight inches or so, a realistic peachy-pink complete with veins and a rather impressive knot that seemed to be the same size as the Omega's hand where he gripped the bottom over the flat base used to balance it.

Derek pulled his cock out of his sweats, taking a moment to compare himself to the fake cock the Omega was now bringing back up to his mouth, geusstimating that he may have actually been bigger. The sound of a pleased hum echoed out of the tiny speakers, muffled by something in his mouth, and Derek knew he was sucking the rubber dick. He wished he could see it, could see pink lips stretched around it, could see how it would stretch his jaw. He understood the reason for the Omega keeping his head out of the shot of these videos, anonymity being a form of protection from any Alpha out there who would see the video and try to find him in real life. Yet this particular Alpha could help but lament the lack of visual when it came to the Omega's face, his mouth. While Derek loved a skinny twink with a nice bubble butt—just like this one—he was also a sucker for a good pair of lips and a big mouth that could take his cock to the hilt. So far only one had managed to do just that but the constant gagging had taken him out of it. Nothing was a bigger mood killer than the fear of someone vomiting on your dick.

The knotted dildo made a reappearance, now wet along the length, right up to the knot, where he'd managed to get it down his throat. Holding it in one hand, he spread his cheeks with the other, rubbing the dildo up and down his cleft, whining as it rubbed against his stretched hole.

“ _Fuck,_ ” the Omega breathed out, the sentiment echoed by Derek as the tip of the dildo caught on his rim then popped right back out. A needy whine left him, guttural, the Omega shivering. “ _Please, fuck please, please._ ”

Jesus Christ. Even through the shitty speakers of his iPad, the pleading, the need of this Omega, none of it was lost on Derek. The dark instinctual part of him was eating it up, and he released his grip on his cock in favor of solely rubbing along the bottom of the shaft, mimicking that dildo, imagining that was him sliding along that cleft and teasing that Omega.

“ _Need it,_ ” the Omega whimpered, circling his hole with the tip of the dildo and Derek ran a finger around his own tip, teased at his foreskin, lost in the fantasy in much the same way the young man on his screen seemed to be.

Placing the dildo on the floor, the Omega spread his cheeks and lowered himself down, trying to impale himself. He missed a few times and had to grip the base of it, had to aim it so it would enter him properly, gasping when it finally breached his hole. Derek copied him once more, holding himself around his pelvis, a tight fist slowly covering his tip and lowering over his length at the same rate the Omega dropped down over the dildo.

The Omega was groaning, swearing, releasing the dildo in favor of holding himself open. He hissed as he took the rubber dildo up to the knot, sitting there with himself full, adjusting to the size. “ _Oh fuck. So big,_ ” he moaned, circling his hips. “ _Shit. Alpha, fuck._ ”

The cry out of “Alpha” had Derek's cock pulsing in his fist, precome leaking steadily, soaking his cock. The Omega slowly pulled up to the tip, having to grip the dildo at the base as it tried to stay inside of him, and Derek moved his hand at the same rate. The dildo was soaked completely now, a white viscous fluid on it, the Omega's slick coating it. The Alpha groaned at the sight, imagining it was his own dick covered, wishing once more that he could taste it.

Slowly, the Omega began riding the dildo, always stopping at the knot. Derek stroked himself in time, his full length, getting lost in the whines, the pants, the groans that played like a heavenly choir in his ears. He began speeding up, riding in earnest now, his breath getting punched out with moans. The Alpha's own breathing was getting heavy, faster, his heart racing.

“ _Oh fuck, Alpha,_ ” the Omega cried out. “ _Need it. Knot me. Fuck, knot me, please._ ” As he whined, he pushed himself down so the knot began entering him, just barely. Derek groaned at the sight of his pink rim stretching, smoothing out, and he felt his own knot pulse beneath the surface, threatening to expand.

With every descent, the Omega took more and more of the knot inside, until it was fully held within him. He moaned out loudly, crying out for his imaginary Alpha, Derek letting out a growl as he fantasized that the name was for him. There was just enough space between the knot and the base for the Omega to still move up and down, enough give in it that he could pop it out and tease his hole, making him keen every time. He rode it like a pro, like it was something he'd done before—and often—something he loved to do.

Derek's fist moved faster over his cock, fist tightening, his knot filling even more. Every whine and groan had him getting closer, pleasure building up inside, and his hips jerked up involuntarily. He had to fight to keep them still, not wanting to knock his iPad off and cause him to lose sight of the orgasmic visual he was indulging in.

The Omega pulled off the dildo, turning around so he was now facing the camera, but still, hiding his face. Derek once again took in a flat stomach, that barely there hint of abs, those moles splattered about his abdomen. His cock was hard and red, almost angry, yet the Omega didn't stroke, just held it up out of the way as he squatted over the dildo, turning it around before impaling himself on it. He didn't pause this time, just went straight to taking the knot in and riding, his hand releasing his cock.

“ _Oh fuck, Alpha. Feels so good._ ”

Derek growled at that, his fist stroking himself even faster, dreaming of filling that little twink, wanting nothing more than to bury his own knot in that tight hole.

The Omega's hips rocked, circled, and he reached back to grip the bed as he whined, high pitched and reedy. A near disbelieving laugh left him as he continued to work himself on the fake knot, his cock bobbing in front of himself, forgotten, ignored. Oh fuck, this was clearly the type of Omega who got off on assplay, the kind Derek always preferred but could never find. It spoke to the Alpha's baser instincts, the way Omegas had only ever been able to come on a knot way back in the day, and even though it was an old fashioned ideal, it was still what had Derek's own knot fully fattening up. He gripped it tight with one hand as the other stroked the rest of him, soaked from his own precome. His toes were curled in his duvet and his thighs were tight and he was so damn close he could almost taste it.

“ _Gonna come,_ ” the Omega breathed out and Derek took note of the way his motions were getting sloppy, erratic. “ _Fuck, Alpha,_ please _let me come._ ”

“Come for me, baby,” Derek found himself growling out, squeezing his knot rhythmically like he imagined the Omega would do to him.

“ _I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna—_ ” the younger man chanted, before devolving into whines and whimpers, the sounds almost animalistic. His thighs were shaking, stomach muscles twitching, and he cried out a final “ _Oh god, Alpha,_ fuck _!_ ” as white stripes of come began shooting out of his cock.

It was all Derek needed, feeling the pleasure built up in his balls start to expand outwards. He moved his dick so it was aimed at his bare torso, his own jizz pulsing out in hot ropes against his hairy chest.

On screen the Omega was panting as he came down, now seated on his knees, the dildo and knot held inside him. He reached down to wipe up some of his come off his floor, bringing it up to taste with a satisfied hum, before he slumped back against the bed.

Derek kept hold of his knot, squeezing and milking himself as he shook in the aftermath, watching as the video shot ended then transitioned to the Omega's back being turned to the camera, leaning forward against the bed with his ass sticking out once more. Reaching behind himself, he took hold of the dildo, the knot popping out with a wet noise, a moan dragged out as he slid it all the way out. His hole was wide open, gaping, slick leaking profusely and dripping down to his balls and onto the floor once more. The video ended on that frozen image and Derek couldn't bring himself to close it out, staring at it as he went through countless aftershocks and mini-orgasms that accompanied his knot.

It wasn't until much later when it finally deflated and he was back in the shower cleaning himself off that he realized he hadn't popped a knot watching porn since he'd been in puberty.

Was just too bad it had been over a video and not because that Omega had actually been in the room with him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Derek would never actually admit it out loud, but he wasted his Sunday watching MischiefOh's videos and jerking off. The Omega proved to have a wide range of toys and content, each video different than the last. He had vibrating eggs he played with over his rim and his prostate; he had a dildo with a prostate stimulator attached that rubbed at his taint as he fucked himself with it; he even put one of the vibrating eggs inside of himself as he fucked himself with a rubber dildo, knotting himself and keeping the smaller toy inside him as he cried out. Derek's favorite was one tilted ' _Knot Challenge_ ' where the Omega fucked himself on four dildos with increasingly sized knots, coming on each one before moving on to the next. The last was so big he couldn't get it inside, but he still fucked himself with it until he orgasmed, shaking and overstimulated and covered in his own jizz.

The Alpha himself had knotted over half a dozen times over the day and gave up when he was feeling raw and over-done, never having popped it so many times in one day outside of his Rut. He was a veritable mess himself and had even skipped lunch, so sucked in to what this Omega was doing, his mind running wild with who he was, what he looked like above the shoulders.

It was dangerous, Derek knew, obsessive and disturbing. He wasn't one of those Alphas who got so fixated on one Omega that he turned into a stalker—or worse. And while he tried to tell himself that it was okay, he hadn't reached that level yet, that this was fine because it was only videos and it was why the Omega had filmed them in the first place, he couldn't help that small part of him that entirely disagreed, that found his new fascination with this young man unhealthy.

Still, that didn't stop him from creating an account on the site solely to subscribe to his videos and get email notifications when a new one was posted.

He woke up Monday morning with a sore dick and a resolve to not think about the Omega ever again. Should he feel the urge to get off like he had on Saturday, then sure, he'd look him up. But he wasn't about to spend his days fantasizing about a man he'll never meet or interact with in any way. It was best for him to just...go back to focusing on work and not think about anything—or anyone—else.

He threw himself back into his usual routine, dressing in a nice tailored suit, reading the news on his phone as he drank his first coffee and ate a breakfast consisting of oatmeal flavored with chocolate protein powder and a banana. His dishes were put in the dishwasher, counters wiped down with his hand, and he was about to grab his briefcase when his phone rang inside his pocket. He considered ignoring it, but there was always the risk it was his mother and the Alpha female never took kindly to her calls going to voicemail or needing to be returned. Was best to answer it immediately.

With a sigh, he put his briefcase back on his kitchen table and slipped his iPhone out, the ID telling him it was Erica, and a glare formed on his face even as he slid to answer.

“This better be important,” he grumbled, forgoing any pleasantries. Over the years, she'd gotten used to it. Or at the very least, she should have.

Erica snorted down the line before letting out a sarcastic “ _Well, good morning to you, too, boss-man_ ” and Derek's glower deepened, annoyed at her attitude and the fact that he couldn't level the look at her in person at that moment. “ _I was calling to make sure you hadn't left yet._ ”

He folded his arms at that, jaw grinding as he thought over a million reasons why she'd be asking that. Most likely she was running late to the office and wanted to make sure she could still beat him there, allowing her to get away with it. Wouldn't be the first time. “Why?” he ground out, a rumble to his voice from a withheld growl.

“ _Relax, Big Guy. I just wanted to make sure you weren't already at the office because the sheriff just called saying he had some files pertaining to the Raeken case._ ”

That had his face morphing into one of surprise, eyebrows raised before lowering them into a more curious expression. “What kind of files?”

“ _Apparently some domestic abuse reports that Liam had filed but no charges were ever brought against the Alpha. He hadn't wanted to pursue any legal action. They had to convince him to get a paper trail just in case._ ”

Derek let out a swear as he scrubbed at his face, whiskers rasping against his palm. It would definitely help solidify their case, would corroborate what the witnesses had all stated in their affidavits. No judge would be able to overlook it. But...

“Alright, I'll go pick it up on my way to the office,” Derek decided, hand on his hip as he gave orders. “I need you to pull up the file I'm about to email you. I'm gonna have to rework that injunction to include these new files. Also, call Judge Morrell, see if she can meet with me in chambers as the last appointment of the day.”

“ _You got it._ ”

Without bothering to say goodbye, Derek hung up and sent over the copy of the injunction he'd spent part of his weekend creating, making sure it was addressed to both Erica's work email and his own. Then he searched the address of the sheriff's station so he could enter it into his GPS, all as he regathered his briefcase and coat, leaving his apartment. It felt good to focus on work once more, allowing everything else in his life to disappear into the background.

Including what else he had done over the weekend.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The sheriff's station was on the opposite side of town from where Derek's law office was located and about half an hour out of his way. Not that it mattered. Derek always showed up to work early and left late, so he figured he could arrive a little behind schedule, especially for something this important.

Inside, the place was both busy and quiet at the same time. A male deputy was in the bullpen at his desk, on the phone and taking notes about something. A female was to the side, seeming to be searching for something in a file cabinet. The sheriff himself was somewhere out of sight, more than likely in his office at the back, his door closed and blinds drawn, visible even from where Derek was.

The front desk was manned by a young male in a maroon hoodie, more interested in whatever he was typing on his iPhone than the new arrival and as Derek approached, he resisted the urge to clear his throat and rant about “youths”. Something that became easier to resist when he drew to a stop at the counter and got a good look—and a good whiff.

Brown hair stood up haphazardly about his face, skin pale and mole speckled. Long lashes fluttered as he blinked and the Alpha wanted so bad to know what color his eyes were. And as Derek inhaled deeply, he caught the young male's scent, an intoxicating mix of maple and brown sugar, the sweet note of Omega and the ripeness of youth. God, he sounded like a perv, a letch, but the more he breathed that scent in, the more Derek found his mouth filling with saliva, teeth itching to sink in and mark him, cock twitching in his slacks like he hadn't just spent most of the previous day giving it more than enough attention.

The Omega wrapped up whatever he was doing, phone being locked and set aside before he finally looked up with whiskey brown eyes. Cupids bow lips parted as his jaw dropped and his breath caught and Derek could honestly relate, finding his own chest a little tight and his lungs struggling to work. That sweet scent intensified and Derek shoved his hands in the pockets of his overcoat before he gave in to the instincts screaming at him to reach across the desk, grab the Omega, and mark him right then and there.

A croaking noise came from the Omega before he snapped out of it, shaking his head rapidly and sitting up straighter in his chair. He cleared his throat, smoothed down his hoodie and the _Beacon Hills High Lacrosse_ print on it, drawing Derek's attention. Flashes of a maroon sweatshirt played in his mind, along with pale skin flecked with moles, a lot like this kid.

No. No way. He'd honestly be surprised if this Omega had graduated high school already, given how young he looked.

Ironic that jailbait was currently manning the front desk of the sheriff's station.

Speaking of...

“I'm here to see Sheriff Stilinski,” Derek stated, having to clear his own throat of the rasp that had overtaken it. “He has some files for me.”

The Omega stared, gaped really, before his eyes widened in realization. “Oh! You're the lawyer!' he realized, snapping his fingers then pointing them at the alpha. Derek simply cocked an eyebrow, the young man's voice deeper than he'd expected it to be. “Hale, right?” He began shuffling papers around on the desk, picking up a Post-It he'd apparently been looking for. “Derek!”

His name on the Omega's tongue went straight to his dick and he inhaled sharply. Those two syllables shouldn't sound so good coming from anyone, especially in such a casual manner. “Yes,” he replied dumbly, mentally shaking himself out of it. “And you are?”

“Stiles. My dad's the sheriff. I'm helping out while on break from Stanford.”

“Don't you need training to work at the sheriff's station?”

Stiles—as he was now known to be—seesawed his head, tempting lips turned down in a thoughtful frown. “Don't need any training to answer the phone, file shit, or go on food and coffee runs.” He sounded somewhat bitter about it but quickly shrugged it off, holding up a manila envelope with a log of signatures on the front. Chain of custody, Derek recognized. “Here's the reports Dad wanted you to have. And just so you know, I'm glad you're helping Liam out with this. I hate that he didn't listen when we told him from the get that Theo was a piece of shit, but at least he listened when we told him to at least file a report.” He held the envelope out towards the lawyer. “Get the bastard for all he's worth.”

“That's the goal,” Derek said without hesitation, a serious scowl forming on his face, determination tightening every part of his body. He took the folder as a wicked smile formed on Stiles' face and Derek felt a strange sense of pride, his chest puffing out, knowing that he was fully capable of ruining Theo Raeken's life the way he'd ruined his former Mate's, knowing that this Omega was glad for it.

“Stiles!” The yelled name drew both of their attention, the sheriff standing outside of his office and looking in their direction. “Can you at least _look_ professional? What have I told you about the hoodie?”

Stiles rolled his eyes but still reached down to grab the bottom of the mentioned clothing, Derek's eyes following. He pulled the sweatshirt up and over his head, whatever shirt he had on underneath coming up and...

And revealing miles of pale skin, a flat hairless stomach with a hint of abs, and...a collection of moles on his left side that resembled one of the dipper constellations.

Oh. Holy shit.

Derek's eyes momentarily went wide as his eyes darted to the Omega's hands, taking in now familiar looking long fingers, and he had no idea how the fuck he'd missed that before. He'd spent hours the previous day watching them fuck his wet hole, stretching himself, playing with himself. And there they were, in person, having handed him an envelope of damning reports. Derek had to fight the urge to bring it up to his nose, to see if he could catch a whiff of any slick that may have been left on his fingers before he touched the paper.

Fuck, he really needed to stop thinking about this, his cock starting to fill in his slacks, the Alpha part of him screaming at him to make this Omega his. His mind was full of all those sounds Stiles had made on those videos, the whines and groans and moans and panting, the way he cried out for his imaginary Alpha, how needy he was and how bad he wanted to be filled.

Right, time to change his train of thought.

Clearing his throat—and hopefully his mind—he turned his attention to the sheriff, holding the envelope up so the older man could see it. “Thank you for this,” he called out. “It'll be a huge help.”

The sheriff saluted him with his coffee cup before turning and heading back into his office, his phone ringing from within. With no more distractions, Derek switched his attention back to Stiles, taking note of the black long-sleeved polo he now wore, the sheriff logo on the left pec, his neck mole dotted but free of any sort of claiming marks. He was as single as his profile claimed and Derek wanted him more than anything before.

Except he was the sheriff's kid and therefore off limits.

Still, Stiles didn't seem to care about that, Derek catching him checking the Alpha out, eyes slowly dragging up him. Objectively Derek knew he was attractive, knew the sort of attention he drew, but getting it from this man was something different, something else, something more. It made Derek feel powerful and it was with that in mind that he smirked at the Omega, letting the next words slip out without care, without thinking of the consequences.

“Nice to meet you, MischiefOh.”

He watched as whiskey eyes went wide and Stiles let out a noise that could only be called a squeak, as a red flush began spreading over his cheeks. His scent shifted to something embarrassed, but not ashamed, like he'd been busted but didn't feel bad about what he did. The hint of arousal that spread across his scent proved that and Derek's smirk grew before he shot the Omega a wink and turned to exit the station, leaving a bewildered and curious young man behind.

As Derek got behind the wheel of his Camaro, he realized that killing any obsession with MischiefOh was now officially impossible, not with the knowledge of what the Omega looked and smelled like. If anything, his own fantasies had just gotten stronger and the next time he watched the videos, it would be more intense than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: comments that are nothing but a demand for more or anything along the lines of "where's the rest?! This can't be it?!?!" will be ignored. I'm glad you guys love this 'verse so much and want more, but it's discouraging af to have written 10K and all you guys seem to focus on is a lack of another 10K.
> 
> Please find something else to comment and stop making me feel so jaded and upset over one of my fave commissions I've ever done. Thank you.


End file.
